Back in Business
by Dark14knight
Summary: my first fic.this is my version.and oh yeah i kinda think i copy Jezzie but no worries  i'll make her in the story for part of cp fics.chapter 3 is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Back in business**

**This is my first fic so no spoilers or flames**

**And oh yeah I'm not English or American so I'm not good at and another thing actually Agent Knight is me, stories really did happen to me but who cares anyways,ok now im done**

**Me:Oh G~,Would u mind do the disclaimer.**

**G:ok then,Dark14Knight doesn't own club penguin accept**

**Dark Knight.**

After PSA HQ was destroy by popcorns

Dark Knight:Yesterday,hq was destroy by a popcorn bomb

*feeding her puffle,Adventure*

Knight:well…looks like I need a new job,wat do ya think,Addy?

The red puffle was confuse for a sec and ran to fetch a newspaper from the front door,he gave the newspaper to his meister.

Knight:let me see,hmm…ah! a wanted security guard,

Good boy!,Adventure.*she gives him a cookie for the reward*

She quickly ran to pizza palor with her puffle.

Knight:hey!can I be a security guard?

Boss:oh sure,but can u really handle this because well…

And he was cut by Knight.

Knight:cause I'm a girl…right?

He nobbed calmly and suddenly three robbers came in!

1st one:flippers up!

2nd one:This is a robbery!

3rd one:give us all ya money!

The penguins became quiet and started a little shaking but…

Pow! The 1st one got knock out with one single punch of Dark Knight

The two others stared to act like they're ready for a fight.

Knight:Wait!...so boss am I in?

Boss:ok!i hire you for security guard.

Knight:Thx a lot!*give a hard punch to the 2nd one*

2nd one:Ow!wat hard fist do ya got!*fell on the floor*

3rd one:onbody mess with ma minions*punch Knight in the face*

Knight:huh!wat a light punch*kick his neck hardly*

3rd one:argg!*smash into the wall*

Knight:you're under arrest!*cuffs the 1st and the 3rd*

But a shadow appears from Knight's back Bam! 2nd one hit Knight with a chair.

Knight:Ow!*fell on the floor painfully*

2nd one:huh!wat a pitty!,let a woman doing a man's job.

Knight:HaHa!fool you!*stuck a tongue out*

2nd one:What!how can u…?

Knight:you don't know how hard my head is!*split some hotsauce at his face and Addy bit his flipper*

2nd one:ow!the pain!my eyes are burning!

Knight:shut up!cry baby,Addy you can let go now.*cuffs*

Knight:Hey!boss,did u call the cops yet?

Boss:yep

10 minutes later

Cop:thx for helping us catch these guys

Knight:ahh…no sweat it,its good to have some exercise in the morning.

The cops put the robbers into the police car and drove to the police station.

Knight:well…how much salary do I get this month?

Boss:hmm…how about 250 coins?

Knight:ok that's perfect

After her work was done she came home

Knight:Wat a day we had!

Adventure head to his bed and sleep imedietly but Knight didn't sleep,she was looking at the medals and gifts that she got from all her missions but she spotted at the popcorn globe and saw something.

Knight:hmm…a red button?

She push the button and the globe turn down and under the globe was spy glasses.

Knight:thx for the glasses, fits perfectly for a security.

**Ok ok…I maybe not good at fics but the next chapter will be made Knight as an EPF agent and you'll see wat happens.**

**P.S. plz review**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Reunion (and a new partner)**

**I'm so sorry for my first chap because I went check again and looks like some words are missing I don't know why but I just have to edit it after I publish to the website ok like I said I'm not british or American so I'm not good at English **

**Me:ok,Addy!this is your turn**

**G:*put a puffle translater that looks like a bow around Addy***

**Adventure:Dark14knight doesn't own Club Penguin**

**G:It worked!**

**Me:…ok,back to the story**

Two weeks later

At pizza palor

Knight:huh!there aren't any robbers for two weeks

And then somebody walk to Knight.

Penny:hiya!Knighty,how its going?

Knight:boring indeed!

Penny:hahaha!looks like you are the penguin that is not good at wait and do nothing,right?

Knight:Right!and how was your work?

Penny:I'm on holiday,y'know this is Christmas Eve don't you have a holiday?

Knight:3…2…1!

Boss:Everyone!this is Christmas Eve so I'll give you holidays and remember come back to work at the 5th January.

Knight:the answer is "Yes"

Penny:so do ya got any plans?

Knight:ehh…

Penny:now that means "No"

Knight:I guess so

Penny:well…come over to my place,I've a huge party on Christmas night and I want you to meet my new friend,too.

Knight:uhh…ok,see you at the party

Penny:ok bye now

Knight:bye

They went to their own home,Knight was feeding her puffle while Penny is making shopping list for her huge party,after she finished feeding her puffle she decided to walk her puffle,she went to the ski village and she saw the everyday phoning facility and walk up to the mountain to have a view and while she was looking down

Knight:they finally replace the sport shop with something else

?:yep,and PSA is,too

Knight:huh?*turns around*Jez!

Jezzie:yep that's me

Knight:long time no see,Jez!

Jezzie:I'm not the only one that's here

Jetpack guy:I'm here

Knight: …*looks up cause he's using a jetpack*

Rookie:me too*pop up from the back of jezzie*

Dot:me three*pop up from the bushes*

G:me four*pop up from nowhere*

Knight:hahaha…*laughs nervously*and can somebody tell me why are you all here?and what do you mean "PSA is too"?

Director(pops up on the moniter on the air ship that pops up from nowhere):well…I'll be the one who will explain that, are here to welcome you to EPF,B. PSA HQ was destroy so we decided to build a new agency,and the new agency is Elite Penguin Force or EPF

Knight:ok,so that is our new HQ,right?*points at everyday phoning facility*

Jezzie:Right!

G:and now you're an EPF agent*give an EPF phone to Knight*

Knight:sweet!*take the phone*

G:you'll have your first mission at the next day

The next day

After Knight finished everything in her igloo she went to everyday phoning facility,It was an empty room with a phone booth

Knight:huh!Is this all they g...gottttttttt*fell into the big hole*

Knight fell into the hole and appear in a seat in the meeting dark room

Knight:ow!this is a very nice welcome,NOT!

G:*claps and the lights turn on*sorry for that,we still haven't finish with the elevator

Knight:ok,i don't mind it anyways can i start the mission?

G:oh!i almost forgot from now on Agent D will be your partner

Knight:huh!...well...thats really suprise me

Dot:and me*pops up from the back of the shelf*

Knight:yeah...so what's the mission,G?

G:Your mission is to find two missing penguins in Amazon!

Knight:What!Amazon!that's far from club penguin how can we travel from here to there?

Dot:and why are the penguins went that far?

G:now now,i know it's a little extreme but don't worry the Delta squad will go with you and you can travel by the transport portal and the penguins that went there were scientists,they went there and discover some strange penguin ruins and the send the signal before they disappear from the ruins...

all:and our mission is to find them and help their way to club penguin,right?

G:right!

Knight:count me in

Dot:me too

jetpack guy:me three

jezzie:me four

rookie:me five

G:ok now we all agree with this mission,we will go there tomorow.

**Ok I hope you like it,I know it's a little short but I'll try to continue as quickly as I can so REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mission started**

**Ok now I really update as quick as I can and I tried as hard as I can to continue it so we'll have to do the disclaimer first**

**Herbert:why am I here?**

**Me:Do the disclaimer or DIE!...*holding a sniper***

**Herbert:ehh…Dark14knight doesn't own Club Penguin**

The next day

After Knight took Addy to her friend's home so her friend could take care of him while she's away and then she went home to pack up her things for the mission…after fifteen mins Knight went to ski village and then…

Knight(on the phone):hey!Penny,I'm not sure that I can make it to your party so I might not coming or late

Penny:No problem besides my new friend might be there late or can't come,bye now

Knight:bye!

Knight(thoughts):well…that was quite strange or maybe that new friend of her might be…nahh

Knight went into the everyday phoning facility with a backpack on her bag,she went to the middle of the room

Knight:now if they still didn't finish with the elevator I'll use my parachute or just press the teleport button*press the button*

Knight appear in the meeting room while everyone was waiting for G

Knight:morning!guys

Dot:morning!

Rookie:morning!

Jetpack guy:morning…

Jezzie:good morning,Knighty

G:good morning agents,sorry for being late

Jetpack guy:it's about time now lets start the mission

Everyone went into the the gadget room and saw big hula-hoop and a machine on the floor

G:this is the portal

Rookie:but it looks like a hula-hoop

G:yes,but you need to turn it on first*press the green button*

And hula-hoop turn into a blue and green portal

G:now here is the map of the amazon*give map to jetpack guy*now who will go fir…

Knight:YAHOO!*jumps into the portal*

Dot:wait for me,partner!*jumps after Knight*

Rookie:cannonball!*jumps into the portal*

Jezzie:wait for me!*jumps*

Jetpack guy:*take the map and jumps*

Somewhere in amazon

Knight:YAHOO!*fell from the portal*

Knight:ouch!*fell on the tree*

Dot:look down below!*fell on Knight*

Knight:ow!,is there anything worse?

Rookie:watch out!*fell on Dot*

Knight&Dot:ow!

Jezzie:look out!*fell on Rookie*

CRACK!*the branch started to crack*

All:uh oh

All:ahhhhhhhh*fell from the tree*

All:ouch!

Jetpack guy:what are you guys doing?*land softly on the ground*

Knight:get off of me now!

Jezzie:sorry*get off of Rookie*

Rookie:sorry*get off of Dot*

Dot:sorry,partner*get off of her partner*

Knight:at last!now I can breath*stands up*

Jetpack guy:now according to this map the penguins ruins is at west 30 km far from here*point at the direction*

Knight:so,what are we waiting for?lets go!*run to the direction*

All(except knight):wait for us!*run after Knight*

Half an hour later

Knight:phew!i'm tired

Dot:me too

Rookie:lets have a break

Jezzie:good idea

Jetpack guy(using a jetpack):ok we are still on the direction…hey! We ain't here for a picnic

Knight:calm down,we're just having a coffee break*pour the coffee*

Jezzie:yeah…we're very tired*drinks coffee*

Dot:it's a good thing the coffee is cold cause this place is hot*drinks coffee*

Rookie:it's a good thing I have my icy chocolate*drinks chocolate*

Jetpack guy:*drinks coffee*

After 10 minutes

Jetpack guy:the break is over now lets get back to the mission

Knight:lets go!*lead the team*

Dot:*runs after*

Rookie:wait for me*runs after*

Jezzie:a…ahhhhhhhh

Knight:*runs back*what's the matter,jez?

Jezzie:it's a…a big spider!

Knight:huh?is that all?oh,look! it's a taruntura!

Rookie:*reading a book*ah!here it is the "taruntura spider" it's a po…poison spider!

Knight:it maybe poison but it so cute!*pick up the spider*

Jezzie:-_-"ehh…you might want to take that thing down

Jetpack guy:hey!we're close to the ruins

Dot: great!lets get moving

Rookie:the forest is full of animals like the spider over there,a monkey over here,a black panther on the branch,and…

Knight:wait a sec,can you repeat it?

Rookie:oh ok. the forest is full of animals like the spider over there,a monkey over here,a black panther on the branch,and…

Knight:A panther!

panther:Grr...

Rookie:uh oh…run for your lives!

Everyone except jetpack guy ran quick as they can and then after two minutes later,they were at the ruins

Knight:*gasp*we almost die as a panther food

Dot:*gasp*wow!that was quick,now we're at the penguin ruins

Rookie:*gasp*at last safe and sound

Jezzie:*gasp*now where's jetpack guy?

Jetpack guy:I'm here

Jezzie:…*looks up*

Knight:now let's investigate!

**Ok it maybe a little short but I'll try to make it better and REVIEW!**


End file.
